darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charizard
''' '''Charmeleon, labeled The Sly Trickster, in Total Pokemon Island, while labeled Witty Clever Guy in Total Pokemon World Tour, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island, as a member of the Great Groudons. He also competed in Total Pokemon World Tour as a member of the Deadly Darkrais and reached the merge in both seasons. He competes in Total Pokemon Redux, where he evolves into Charizard. Coverage Personality In Total Pokemon Island Charmelon was clever, confident, and also rather mean at times. He believed in winning as easily as possible, thus joining with Weavile (although a part of it was attraction related). Charmeleon knows his strength and uses it to his advantage. Snarky and sneaky, he was Weavile's greatest ally, but he was also smart enough to know when to break free of her control. Despite the fact that he is no longer considered to be a bad guy, Charmeleon isn't necessarily the nicest camper- he is similar to Banette and Gengar in a way. However, while Banette's humor is more of mocking and satirical, as well as perverted, Charmeleon tends to have a darker sense of humor- he is often seen laughing at other's misfortune, and he won't hesitate to push others around to win. He's reformed, but still a bit of a jerk. Though he isn't the kindest, he's still a strong player, and a clever player. Unlike the schemers and plotters, however, Charmeleon usually forms his plans and goals on the fly- he is very in the moment. Charmeleon doesn't really look out for others beside himself- though he wants friends, he still wants to win and puts himself first. As a Charizard, he's a bit more bitter and a bit nastier due to the fact that his evolution was not wanted. He's sort of regretful and a bit more melancholy, though he gets angry when it gets brought up. Despite this, he's learning to live with it and appreciate some new strengths in the evolution. Total Pokemon Island In TPI: Charmeleon joined Weaville's alliance, something which made him greatly disliked. Once he adn weaville were the remaining members of the alliance Charmeleon began to be much more bad tempered and rebellious towards Weaville, though he remained with her due to the fact that he had been established as Weaville's right hand man by that time, and the other campers would reject him. Charmeleon eventually turned against Weaville when she nearly severely maimed Cacturne, Banette, and Houndoom, though he was later eliminated in the challenge due to Weaville switching the votes to change them all to Charmeleon, to get back at him for betraying her, as well as to prevent herself from being eliminated. Total Pokemon World Tour In TPWT: Charmeleon returned in the second season, keeping decidedly away from Weaville. He became a popular competitor with the other campers, making friends with them and generally being well accepted, as well as doing well in many challenges. He recieved immunity many times for doing small things for Mew, something which Gabite constantly complained about. Also, during the romance challenge, he and Gabite had a rather sharp argument, though they got together directly after the argument ended. After Gabite had been eliminated, Charmeleon joined in an alliance with Alakazam, aimed to eliminate Hypno. During the horror challenge, Hypno managed to partially hypnotize Charmeleon, learning about his alliance with Alakazam, and then eliminating him in a later challenge by causing him to do poorly, for example, kicking water at him during the swimming race of the Pokeathlon challenge. Trivia *If Charmeleon was a human, he would be of "a darker complexion- possibly Hawaiian, and he'd wear a lot of tropical shirts". *Charmeleon did not want to evolve into a Charizard, as he believed he'd look fat and weird when he did. This contrasts with Gabite, who wanted them both to evolve into a Charizard and a Garchomp. As a result, Charmeleon's evolution into a Charizard angered and hurt him, leading to their break up. *Charmeleon is shown to be very athletic, exceling in dodgeball and baseball. Ironically, he was eliminated during the Pokeathlon in TPWT. *Charmeleon is one of the few contestants to rap during TPWT. The others are Diglett and Mismagius. Charmeleon is the only one to do it more than once. *Charmeleon has always been eliminated through foul play- Weavile swapped the votes in TPI, while Hypno managed to hypnotize him for a brief moment and later sabotaged him in the Pokeathlon. ** Charizard, on the other hand, was voted off. *DA describes Charmeleon as "not necessarily evil, but a bit of a jerk". *DA worried that Banette and Charmeleon were too similar in TPI, so he worked to separate their personalities- Banette is more wild, carefree, and funloving, while Charmeleon is more subtle, sly, and clever. *A running gag in the series is Charizard burning things, whether by accident or not- Mew accuses him of being a pyro. * Charmeleon is the first Pokemon to evolve in Total Pokemon Redux. It is also the first unwanted evolution. * Charizard picked up smoking in between World Tour and Redux, possibly due to Garchomp stressing him out. The actual cause is unknown. * He's the only three-timers to perform worse each time. Garchomp would've count if her first elimination doesn't come into faction. Category:Total Pokemon Series __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Males Category:Fire-types Category:Flying-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Great Groudons members Category:Deadly Darkrais members Category:Victorious Vileplumes members